1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) cable assembly having a circuit board mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,297,028, issued to Daikuhara on Nov. 20, 2007 discloses a cable connector having a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). A cable has a number of wires soldered to the PCB via a number of soldering joints for transmitting high speed signals. The PCB has a flat top surface and a number of soldering pads formed thereon. Each of the wires includes a conductor and a coat wrapped on the conductor. A front end of the conductor is exposed outwardly from the coat and is bent close to the soldering pad when the conductor is soldered to the PCB. It is hard to solder the conductors to the flat top surface due to a thickness of the coat.
Hence, a cable assembly having an improved circuit board is desired.